Hermione's Secret and Pain!
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: After a rough summer of pain, loss and anger, she comes back to hogwarts for her sixth year, to move on.. while she does, will she find love and in who then too? Rated M, for sex-, rape-scenes and alot more.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, now a sixth year Hogwarts student, pushed her cart through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 into Platform 9 ¾. As usual there were loads of parents there Telling their children goodbye before they left for school. She swerved through the crowd, resisting the urge just to run some of these people over. Hermione really had the urge to do that when she saw Draco Malfoy standing on the platform with his mother; since his father was in Azkaban. He gave Hermione then normal sneer she got from him every year; she was used to it by now.

Hermione had gradually changed over her years at Hogwarts. She had grown taller, fuller, and more comely. Although her hair was still bushy, she had learned to use many Muggle hair appliances to keep it manageable. Hermione had spent her summer in the south of France, catching every sunray that came her way. All that time in the sun had given a warm, golden glow and her hair had lightened quite a bit, having many natural streaks. With all the walking on the beaches and swimming, she had herself a fit, slender body. And as she walked across the platform in her low cut jeans, and a simple black tank top, she caught many eyes from the guys she passed. One even whistled to her, she looked at the Ravenclaw boy, gave a disgusted look and turned away. Hermione stopped on the platform lining her cart next to all the other Hogwarts students carts, that were being load on the train.

Hermione's parents weren't there to see her off; instead they said their goodbyes in front of the barrier in the muggle didn't bother Hermione to much; She loved her parent but sometimes having some time to yourself was nice. Hermione knew her peace would last long, especially when she found Harry and Ron. These two boys had been her best friends since first year they had been through everything together from Voldemort on their teachers head to Helping prisoner escape the law, and fighting death eaters in the ministry. Hermione thoughts wondered to that day in the ministry; They had almost lost Sirius that day. If it wouldn't have been for Remus they would have. Remus saw Bellatrix going after Sirius and stunned her before she could fire the killing curse. Hermione would have hated for Harry to lose someone; who was almost a parent to him again.

Hermione boarded the train with a small backpack, which held her school robes, a couple of books, and a little collection of makeup, just the necessities; mascara, concealer (to hide those awful little pimples that show up out of nowhere), and flavored lip glosses. She walked through each car, peering into each compartment looking for her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As, she peered through the compartments hormone saw other student she knew and also new first years on the train. Hermione finally found them in the last car of the train sitting in the second to last compartment. She slid open the door and stepped inside closing it behind her.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron and Harry greeted her.

"Hey you guys," Hermione said back, sitting across from Ron and next to Harry, "how was your summer?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry said, as usual he had a horrible summer that is until he went to stay the last week of it with the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld place.

"Did you have fun in France?" Ron asked her. Hermione knew Ron liked her but she only looked at him like a brother nothing more.

"It was okay, but it was kind of boring, you know, doing the same thing every day," Hermione answered voice wavering a little but neither boy caught it. "I wished I could have gone to The Burrow for last of the summer, but my parents said that they wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before I left for school."

"You hardly owled us," Harry said.

"I was busy," she said shortly.

Harry gave her solemn look but then moved onto another subject. He started to talk about Quidditch and Hermione soon lost interest.

Hermione was sitting next to the window and stared out of it thinking of the wonderful year she had ahead of her. The studying, the homework, classes, it all still excited her. Of course she wasn't so uptight now. She occasionally was late for class or let Harry and Ron have the answers to some of the homework assignments. She didn't study nearly as much as she used to though. She would study for at least a couple of hours every day, but wasn't excessively doing it. She did still read quite a lot and always had a book with her. She smiled at coming of a brand new year. All the activities of school would keep her mind off of what happened over that summer.

At the thought of her summer Hermione suddenly got a sick, twisted feeling in her stomach as that horrible memory came back to her. Why had it happened to her? There were hundreds of more beautiful girls there, why was she the victim? What did she do to deserve…that? She remembered it clearly and it still made her unsound. She had been raped three weeks before school started.

_Hermione was walking outside around the resort that her and her parents were staying at. It was late and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She soon wandered onto the dock, although there had been lights lining it, it was still quite dark. Hermione didn't see the man standing in the shadows watching her. The man jumped out at her and clasped his hand over her mouth. She struggled but he overpowered her easily and started to lead her off the dock and onto the beach under it. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have her wand and there was no other way to defend her, fear consumed her leaving her mind blank. He threw her down onto the ground and she screamed for help hoping someone, anyone, would hear, but he instantly covered her mouth. When Hermione looked at him her appear to be in his early twenties, with black and blue eyes. He held her down in the sand, then he did the unforgiving deed, simple and fast, thrusting hard into her and taking her virginity. He stole the most precious thing a girl has to give the man she would fall in love with someday. Tears streamed down her face and she stayed still, the weight of his body too much for her to suppress. Mixed emotions streamed through her, she was angry, frightened and hurt. She couldn't even remember how long it had taken him before he was finished then hitting her hard upside the head and knocking her momentarily unconscious, but almost immediately conscious again. She laid there motionless hoping that he thought she was unconscious._

_The man apparently thought he did jumping up to fasten his jeans. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and was just able to tell what the man looked like and recognized him from a beach party she had gone to a few weeks before. She had turned him down when he asked if she wanted to go back to his room and she remembered him being furious and stalked off._

_He left her there without a word and without a glance back. After nearly two hours of crying she stopped and tried to stand up. She was exhausted and weak. She realized how sore she was as she managed to crawl back towards the resort. Her private throbbed and kept her from walking right when she was finally able to stand up. She went to her room and too fatigued to do anything else, fell asleep._

_The morning after her mother had walked into her room and saw bloodstains on her from under her skirt. Knowing that if she had started her period Hermione would have woken up and taken care of it. Hermione's appearance startled her mother she was completely disheveled. she woke Hermione up and asked what had happened. Hermione told her mother and broke out hysterically in tears as her mom held her and told her everything was going to be all right._

_They went to the police and Hermione described the man that had done such a denigrating act. They caught the man three days later and called Hermione back to confirm that that was he. Before they put him into his cell Hermione screamed at him letting every loathing feeling that she had towards him out. She was on the verge of getting violent and started towards him ready to take his life the way he had taken her virginity. Luckily, the police were there and held her back as she continued to scream and cry._

_It took the last three weeks of her vacation for her to return to normal, with the help of many therapeutic sessions, which helped. She kept herself locked in her room in bed hardly eating anything, drowning in depression and sorrow. The last week of her summer her parents made her get up and have some fun. Her mother had already gone to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. After a couple days in the sun she soon started to go hours without thinking about what happened. She was ready to let it go and pretend that it didn't happen, but it lingered in the back of her mind constantly even though she rarely let it come forward. She did well to keep herself busy, to keep her mind on anything else in the world and she was going to make sure that nobody found out about it, especially her school mates._

As she continued to stare at the window, no expression on her face, a tear ran down her cheek followed by another and another until she started to sob.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. She had just started to sob out of nowhere, and neither of them could think of a reason why. Harry put his arm around her let her cry into his shoulder. Ron held her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Neither of them said anything to her until she lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

"Hermione." Ron said softly.

"Tell us what's wrong," Harry said to her, rubbing her back.

Hermione shook her head gently and Harry and Ron didn't push her to say anything more. Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back," she tried to say but only came out as a whisper.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"To the lavatory." Hermione answered before opening the door and sliding it closed behind her. But she didn't go into the lavatory, she went into the last compartment right next to the one she was in and slid the door closed behind her. She pulled down the shade to keep anyone from seeing her and then pulled down the shade from the window. The compartment was left in semi-darkness and Hermione laid down on one of the seats and cried herself to sleep.

Harry and Ron could faintly hear her in the next compartment and decided to leave her alone. They sat for a while not speaking only thinking of what could have happen to their best friend Hermione and ready to do anything to make her feel better.

Ok here the first chapter. if you want anything add or taken away email me and I will fix it. K hope you like it. -Jennifer


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last chapter:_**

**_The compartment was left in semi-darkness and Hermione laid down on one of the seats and cried herself to sleep._**

**_Harry and Ron could faintly hear her in the next compartment and decided to leave her alone. They sat silently for a while thinking what happened to their best friend Hermione and ready to do anything to make her feel better._**

* * *

After a few hours Harry and Ron decided to check on Hermione. They entered the compartment that she went to hide in, when Harry and Ron opened the compartment door light filled the Compartment. Harry's eyes land on Hermione; she had bruises all over her, but they were darkest around her neck and her wrist with a fading cut across her temple. Harry thought back "How did we not see this." Harry then remember Hermione is very skilled with charms; so she had to have glamour's covering them up.

"Ron, Go find the professor aboard the train." Harry said to Ron not looking away from Hermione.

Ron turned speeding out of the compartment to find a professor. Ron reached the compartment that would have to on board professor. He banged on the door waiting for a professor to answer. When the door opened Ron didn't expect Professor Snape to be standing in front of him.

"What, Mr. Weasley?" Snape sneered at Ron.

"Professor, Hermione…she's hurt she has bruises all over her and healing scar on the side of her head. Harry and I don't know what happen to her. We didn't see them on the platform; she had glamour's on herself.

Professor Snape's eyebrow lifted a little at what Mr. Weasley was telling him. "Lead the way Mr. Weasley."

Snape followed Ron Back to the compartment where Hermione was. When the Professor and Ron reached the compartment the scene before them shocked even Professor Snape. Hermione pushed herself against the wall with the arms wrapped around her knees trying to keep Harry from touching her.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE! PLEASE STAY AWAY." Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, Please calm down. I don't know what's wrong." Harry whispered trying to move close to her. Professor snape bright the lights a little so he could see what was going on better. As they brighten he could see the bruises on Hermione; but mainly the ones on her neck and wrists.

At the brightening of the lights Hermione suddenly become worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME NOW" Hermione yelled eyes shifting over the room.

Harry turned around to professor snape. "Sir I don't know what's happen to her."

"I believe I do Mr. Potter. Step aside." Professor Snape stepped forward bending down beside Hermione not touching her. Snape had seen her actions before in someone else; she was reliving in a way something traumatic that happen to her. Hermione had the same pensive look to her eyes.

"Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape whispered carefully.

When the professor said Hermione's name her eyes snapped up looking into his black obsidian eyes. His eyes held no hate or bitterness towards her that it normally did. Somehow Hermione felt safe with him near.

Professor Snape watch the girls eye soften; it shocked him how just him saying her name calmed her.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered to him with a pleading look in her eyes

The calm Hermione found only stayed for a moment until harry moved suddenly behind snape cause Hermione to become scared again. Professor Snape had no other choice then to stun her to stop her from hurting herself.

"Potter, weasley the train is about to stop in Hogsmead, Collect anything miss granger brought aboard to the hospital wing when you arrive. Now leave." Professor Snape snapped at the two.

"But, Professor…." Harry tried to being, but Snape cut him off.

"I said now" Professor Snape said in a deadly whisper.

As the boys left the compartment, Severus felt the train pull into the station and come to a stop he bent down and pulled Hermione up in his arms, making his way off the train. As, Severus stepped off the train students eye saw he was carrying Hermione granger top student at Hogwarts. Severus could only being to wonder the rumors that would be started. On a turn Severus apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. He glanced back down to the young woman in his arms. How would he tell her parents someone hurt their little girl. Severus was one of few who knew the secret about Hermione that she herself didn't know.

Severus entered the hospital wing with a bang as the flung open. Madam Pomfrey was in her office and heard the doors open. The bang of the doors gave her a clue in who entered the wing. As Poppy exited her office she began her rant. "Severus Snape must you always come in her banging the doors open?" Poppy finished her sentence with her eyes landing on the unconscious student in Severus arms.

"oh my, put her here." Poppy motioned to the bed and turned around waving her wand raising the lights of the ward. "Severus, who is it?" She asked grabbing a few last minute things.

"It's Miss Granger, Poppy." Severus told her in serious tone in his voice.

Poppy's eyes cut quickly to the bed and indeed seeing it was Hermione Granger laying in the bed. She also saw her covered in bruises and the cut on her head.

"Severus step out for a minute and let me have a look at her." Severus stepped out to let poppy look her over but stayed close in the hospital wing. After waiting fifteen minutes poppy opened the curtain; with a look of worry across her face.

"Poppy? What's wrong?"

"I can tell you but could you bring Harry and Ron? I don't want to tell this more than once." Severus gave a nod and walk to the doors with poppy to find Potter and Weasley.

" Poppy, do you know what or who did this to her?"

Poppy nodded with tears in her eyes, said "During her travel in Paris, she had gone first to party where she met a persistent guy to make her dance with him. She declined and went home. A few weeks after that, he found her!" Poppy watched as the professors eyes darkened.

"I will be back let me find potter and weasley." Severus went to exit the wing when poppy's voice stopped him.

"You will need Albus brought in here, as well as Minerva." Without a glance Severus nod leaving the wing.

Hermione set in the hospital wing waiting for Professor Snape to return to the wing so she could tell them what happen. Hermione saw the door open and people entering the wing. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Harry, and Ron. Harry and Ron took a seat on each side of Hermione. Her professors stood in front of her.

"Hermione what's wrong? What's happen to you?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"I will tell you what happen. This happen during the summer in France. I had went out to a party and a guy had asked me to dance. I declined him and told him no. Needless to say he wasn't happy but he left. "A week after I had declined him, I went to a beach party, and went home so I could be on time home. When I left I didn't see him following me and everything changed that night. He beat me up so brutally, then he.. Then he raped me. Stole my virginity in that cruel way!" Hermione had tears falling from her eyes as she told her story.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I wish you would have come to Grimmauld Place now a whole lot more." Harry told Hermione holding her hand as support.

"You're not the only one." Hermione chuckled a little.

"Who all knows this Hermione?" Ron asked

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Moody, and Sirius; know what happened back in France with my parents consentient to tell them." Hermione told them.

"Now I know why Sirius was so angry after mad-eye stop by Grimmauld Place. Hermione Sirius left the next day and was gone nearly all day was he with you?" Harry asked her confused.

"Yes, he was. He can to check on me and see if I need anything and he helped me and just talked with me." Hermione told harry.

"Hermione you're not….not….well….Pregnant are you." Ron asked Hermione

Hermione shook her head. "No, they checked everything. I am fine. Well at least in that case I am."

Professor Snape spoke up from the foot of Hermione's bed "Was he arrested?" He said in a deadly tone.

She nodded not taking her eyes off of him.

"He got arrested one week after the rape. I yelled at him, that he had destroyed me!" Hermione spoke softly somehow the dark professors' presence gave her peace.

"Boys, you need to head up to Gryffindor tower. You may come back tomorrow to see Miss Granger." The headmaster spoke from beside Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron gave Hermione hugs and told her they loved her and left the hospital wing; Leave the headmaster, headmistress and Professor snape.

"Miss granger I know you have been through an ordeal so in the morning if you are feeling better would you mind coming to my office so we may speak with you?" Professor Dumbledore spoke coming to her bedside.

"Of course, I guess whenever you are free." Hermione told him slightly confused.

"Well, we will see you in the morning get some sleep dear girl." Patting her on the hand Dumbledore left the wing with professor McGonagall.

Professor snape stood in the hospital wing eyes locked with Hermione's for some reason he couldn't turn away from her. He looked at the bruises around her neck and wrists, The site of bruise across the young girl no woman made his blood boil. At that moment he vowed Gryffindor or not no one would ever hurt her again.

"Goodnight Miss ganger." He turned to leave but Hermione's small voice behind stopped him.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He turn back to her his eyes meet hers again.

"Thank for what you have done." She told him.

"Of Course. Good night." He turned in a billow of robes leaving the wing.

Hermione slept peacefully that night; With dreams of a certain potions master.

* * *

**Hope you like the revised chapters that are coming up now, by a help of a friend, who also name is Jennifer like my own real name is. She who I am talking about, who beta read my story, is called here on fanfiction, JenniferLupinBlack. Read her stories too, they are really good...**

** But as I told everyone who re-write my stories, who are fans of others than Harry Potter, I love stories of Twilight, Vampire Diaries and misc. tv. shows and I love also others like 7th Heaven, Gilmore Girls, Criminal Minds, CSI-series (3 of them) to mention abit of what I love besides Harry Potter. I hope you will like my stories too. And review alot, for the next chapter will be beta read by same person soon, I said to her to take her time and will grant her that too, For I know when you are requested by others of beta read the other stories, it takes time to beta read and change the chapters abit... So, JenniferLupinBlack, take your time to beta read chapter 3 of this story and hope it goes well with your own and the others stories your are beta-reading too. **

**Please review of your new thoughts of this chapter and chapter 1 please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with groan as the light that poured through the windows reached her eye. She set up wondering why see was in the hospital wing; when the memories of last night played through her thoughts. Madam Pomfrey came and checked on her at that moment.

"Oh Good morning Miss. Granger, Good to see that your awake. I hope you are doing well because professor snape will be here momentarily to escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office." Madam Pomfrey told Hermione as she ran diagnostic spells over Hermione just to make sure nothing was wrong. Hermione watched the spells as her mind drifted to her dreams. They were filled of here potions master. Holding her tell her she would always be safe. Hermione's thought were broke at the sound of the hospital wings door banging open. Hermione's eyes meet The potions masters at the same time his meet hers. Their eyes stayed locked until he stopped at the foot of her bed and Madam Pomfrey spoke to him.

"Good morning, Professor; Miss Granger just needs to get dressed and she can leave." Madam Pomfrey told him stepping out of the curtain. Before the curtain closed Hermione caught the dark wizards gazed and blush. When the curtain closed snape smirked.

Snape stopped and wondered what the hell he was doing miss granger was his student. _"Then why did you dream about her last night."_ His subconscious sneered at him.

Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in muggle jeans and a black jacket; braking Severus's thoughts. Severus's looked at the young woman in front of him. He had notice she was no longer a little girl, but still his student.

"Ready Miss Granger." She simple nodded her head. The duo made their way to the headmaster's office in silence. Every so often Severus would catch Hermione glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. Stopping in front of the gargoyle Severus spoke the password. "Chocolate frogs." As he rolled his eyes.

"Someone is eventually going to realize all his passwords are of candy." Hermione said looking at the gargoyle moving.

At Hermione's words Snape's brows went to his hair line in shock; quickly schooling his features. "Well, said Miss. Granger." Motioning to the stairs. "Ladies first."

Hermione gave a small smile moving up the steps knowing Professor Snape was right behind her. She didn't know why now she felt so safe around him. Then the realistic side of Hermione wondered when the dreaded potions master would raise his ugly head. They stepped through Dumbledore's office door and found Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for them. Hermione and Professor Snape took a seat in front of them.

"Good morning, we are waiting for one more person then we will get started." At Dumbledore's words the fire roared to life and out stepped a curly black head pureblood; Sirius Black.

Severus rolled his eyes at the appearance of his hated enemy but Hermione reaction to see him bother him worse.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed jumping from her chair running over the animagus; throwing her arms around his neck.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Hello Pet." He said hugging her back.

"Sirius, what are you doing here." Sirius looked over her shoulders to the two people standing behind the desk; Who gave him a nod to continue.

Sirius leaned back placing both of his hand on her shoulders. "Hermione, Do you remember the day I came to your house and spent the day with you." Hermione gave his a confused nod. "I told you that I would always be there for you if something was wrong."

"Yes but what does that have to do with…anything." Sirius watch realization draw over the young witches face. "Sirius What's wrong?" Hermione turned around looking her professor before her to tell her what's happen.

"Hermione why don't you sit down so we can tell you ok." Professor McGonagall ushered Hermione to a chair before taking her place back beside the headmaster.

Hermione move across the room taking a chair beside Professor Snape. She looked at Professor Dumbledore with questioning eyes.

"What is wrong, professors?" Hermione ask them through teary eyes.

"Hermione, your adopt-parents was killed earlier today, we just got the post from a squib that was placed there to keep an eye when you were here, and she found them dead!" Hermione broke into tears. She couldn't believe what she was just told. Dumbledore voice come back through her mind. _"Your adoptive parents."_

"A-adopt-parents? what do you mean? I am a granger aren't I?!" McGonagall come in front of her took her hand.

"Hermione, you were adopted for the first war was so severe and no one knew who would live or die, so for you safety they adopted you to raise you normally to your 11th but they were supposed to tell you back then that you were adopted but it seemed wrong." Professor McGonagall stopped talking and look at the young girl in so much pain from losing her parents, hopefully she could be happy from her real ones.

"Please tell me I am not a malfoy?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No, Hermione." Hermione stopped looking at the headmaster behind the desk in confusion. He had never called her Hermione only miss granger. "You are mine and Minerva's little girl."

Thought this conversations Hermione's hand had slide into Professor snape hand; Who had said nothing to stop her or bring her attention to it. Suddenly Hermione ripped her hands away from him slinging her arms around professor Dumbledore her father.

"So that is why you both have been so protective of me?!" They both nodded her mother with a teary smile as Hermione turned and hugged her biological mother.

"What is my true and full name then, Mom, Daddy?!" Hermione said taking a seat again by professor snape unconsciously taking his hand; He again said nothing to stop her. This didn't go unnoticed by her Biological father. As he saw this a twinkle comes to his eye.

"Your name, the full is Hermione Jean Nova Dumbledore, for I and mom got married after you were born and adopted and war over, for 10 years ago!" Hermione smiled bigger, as Severus held still her hand.

"Hermione also since you are going to have to take care of you parent's arrangements; since you are their only child. Sirius will take you to deal with all of this. We would go but I believe Minerva and I would attract too much attention. We want an order member with you since Severus is a teacher he will be un able to go. We also know you are comfortable with Sirius and he won't let know happen to you he has already agreed" Hermione nodded her head and looked at Sirius.

"When should I be ready?" Hermione asked him as the thought of her adoptive parent's death.

"In the morning, I believe Professor Snape will bring you to Grimmauld place. Ok?" Sirius said giving her a sympathetic look.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius as he did her as well. "Thank you so much Sirius; For everything."

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome pet. I told you I would be there for you that's what I am doing." He gave her is famous wink "See you in the morning. Professor Dumbledore, Minnie." Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at the name Sirius use to call he in his school days. But when Hermione laughed at what Sirius said it warmed her heart to her daughter laugh.

" Snape. Goodnight" Sirius gave him a stiff nod before turning his to the group moving to the fireplace to go him. As the green flames engulfed him he gave her one more wink.

"_Damn wink. Right bastard." _Snape thought as he watched black leave the office.

"Well I believe it's time for bed, Hermione if you need anything find your Father, myself, or even Professor Snape." Minerva said to Hermione. Hermione gave her parents both a hug they agreed to talk more soon.

"Professor Snape, Would you please walk Hermione back to Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore spoke to Snape with a twinkle shining in his eyes brightly; as he looked at Hermione and snape.

"Of course. Minerva, Albus Goodnight." He ushered Hermione to the door turning his back on the couple at the desk closing the door.

"Albus, I know when I see that twinkle in your eye you're up to something." Minerva looked at albus questioning.

"Me? No, I promise I am not." Albus told his wife innocently.

Minerva Let out a sigh. "I know you and yes you are you meddlesome old fool. Come on let go to bed."

Albus chuckled at his wife she knew him to well; Because of course he was up to something.

Severus was walking Hermione back to Gryffindor tower; When he heard Hermione's sniffles turn to soft sobs. He stopped turned around to watch Hermione walk straight into his chest. He grabbed her shoulders steadying her on her feet. She looked up to him with so much pain in her eyes. "Why me?"

When she spoke those words to him her knees buckled from under her. Snape put his arms around the young woman letting her break down in his arms. It killed him to hear her strangled sobs from everything she had just learned. Severus picked her up and not wanting to walk all the way up to Gryffindor tower he took her to his quarters.

Severus entered his living room flicking his wand to light the fire place. He sat down on the couch with Hermione still latched on to his neck not letting go. Normally he would have told her to get off but he too knew the pain of losing a parent. When his mother dies he wished someone would have been there for him and held him; even though he would never admit that out loud. Severus heard Hermione's breathing even out; he knew she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her he summoned a blanket covering them both. He fell asleep not long after that; Hermione's presence beside him somehow comforted him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Chapter... **_

_**Severus entered his living room flicking his wand to light the fire place. He sat down on the couch with Hermione still latched on to his neck not letting go. Normally he would have told her to get off but he too knew the pain of losing a parent. When his mother dies he wished someone would have been there for him and held him; even though he would never admit that out loud. Severus heard Hermione's breathing even out; he knew she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her he summoned a blanket covering them both. He fell asleep not long after that; Hermione's presence beside him somehow comforted him.**_

Now

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling someone's arms wrapped tightly around her. She was positioned to where she couldn't see who was holding her; Hermione looked around the room seeing she was not in Gryffindor common room. The memories from last night flashed in her mind; She remembered being told her adoptive parents were dead; that she had a funeral to plan and read their will to read. Her Birth parents were in fact Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Professor Snape had also tried to walk her back to the tower but she remembers braking down on him. Hermione felt the person shift her eyes locked on the person clothing. Hermione would recognize those clothes anywhere she was curled around Professor Snape; Hermione stiffened not knowing what to do.

Severus looked her over as she laid there asleep curled around him he knew he shouldn't feel like this but he enjoy her by his side; It had been the best night sleep he had had in a very long time. He felt Hermione stir but not moving to much as if trying to remember where she was. When Severus felt her stiffen he held back a chuckle.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Granger." He smirked as he watched Hermione slowly turn her head to look him in the eyes.

Hermione heard the silky voice of her potions master telling her good morning; She turned her head meeting his black obsidian eyes.

"Oh, good morning to you as well, Professor, sorry about last night!" She told him with a sigh

"Not at all have I known what it's like to lose a parent young." Severus trailed off with a Blank look. Severus stood up; Picking Hermione up with him sitting her on her feet. He called a house elf to the room and asked if they would bring Hermione some clothes to change into. In a flash the elf was back and handed Hermione the clothes.

Hermione walked to the bathroom changing quickly she walked back out finding Severus sitting in the living room waiting for her already changed.

"Thank you Professor for everything." Hermione gave him a small smile and made her way to the door.

"Hermione." Hermione stopped at her name coming from the potions master mouth. Hermione turned back around facing him.

"Call me Severus in private, and professor in classroom or corridor, Hermione, like I'll call you Miss Granger. You are after all Minerva's and Albus's child I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other." Severus said standing and crossing the room to stop beside her.

Hermione gave him a quick nod before leaving his room. Hermione looked behind her seeing him not far behind her watching her; she blushed.

Hermione entered the great hall seeing her parents watching her. Her father had a twinkle in his eye, "there's no way he knows I was with professor snape last night." She thought to herself. Hermione heard the teachers door open seeing professor snape enter the hall and his eyes landed on her immediately. Harry and Ron attacked her with hugs, as Ginny and Luna too came over to her.

"Hermione, where were you last night?!" Harry looked at her with worry written on his face.

Hermione sighed, as tears began rolling down her face. Hermione looked up at her parents, who was watching her with her friends concerned for her now. She noticed Severus was watching her as well. Hermione took a sip of her drink from her throat going dry.

"Well, I was called Headmasters office yesterday. We talked about my summer and I found out that my parents weren't my parents!" She took a drink again letting out a cough and rubbed her throat. "My…."

"You are adopted?!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly.

Hermione nodded Looking to snape at the head table; He had a strange look on his face standing from the table. With a gasp, Hermione fell to the floor convulsing.

"Hermione!" Several students yelled as she fell to the floor.

All teachers stood up, as Hermione's parents with Severus and Poppy rushed down the aisle to get to Hermione. Severus picked Hermione from the floor running out the door with her in his arms and Hermione's parents' right behind him. Severus looked at Hermione someone had poisoned her with a slow working poison. Why would someone poison his Hermione?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, had a small or big one of a writer's block and I asked my beta-reader, whose name is JenniferLupinBlack here at and she is the greatest person for me doing this to me. And read hers as well and help her with ideas for her stories. I heard from her, she has some problems with some of her own stories, so if you readers of this story are angels enough, then read her stories then either PM or review the stories of ideas to continue on. And when I on it, help me how to continue this one on and my others stories too. I REALLY need your help with my stories as well.**_

* * *

**Last**** time:**_**  
**_

_**Hermione nodded Looking to snape at the head table; He had a strange look on his face standing from the table. With a gasp, Hermione fell to the floor convulsing. **_

_"**Hermione!" Several students yelled as she fell to the floor.**_

_**All teachers stood up, as Hermione's parents with Severus and Poppy rushed down the aisle to get to Hermione. Severus picked Hermione from the floor running out the door with her in his arms and Hermione's parents' right behind him. Severus looked at Hermione someone had poisoned her with a slow working poison. Why would someone poison his Hermione?**_

**Now:  
**

Coming through the infirmary doors with Hermione in his arms unconscious and pale white. He put her in the bed closest to Poppy's Office. Severus worked fast as he could trying to figure out exactly what poisons where used.

He tilted her head back opening her mouth to see if there was a lingering smell to the poison. Severus smelled her breathe smelling a faint smell of almonds. His brow pulled together in confusion.

"Severus what is the poison?" Minerva come in behind him Looking onto her daughter with worry.

"Nightshade." Severus looked up from Hermione. "Whoever gave this to her doesn't know their potions very well. This plant is very poisonous; but more lethal at night. Hence the name Nightshade."

Severus reached in his robes pulling out a bezoar placing it in Hermione's mouth. On the outside Severus looked calm. On the inside he was dying he knew what could of happened if this would have been given to her at night. Looking up from Hermione he saw her parents standing their waiting for his word. "Minerva, Albus if this would have been given to her at night she wouldn't have made it to the infirmary." Severus said with a grim expression on his face until he looked back at Hermione. His face softened ever so slightly.

Albus watched Severus work over his daughter having full confidence in Severus to take care of her. He could see the way he took care of her that there was more there then meet the eye with the way Severus looked at her.

"She should wake in a hour Minerva come Hermione is well tended by Severus." Albus turned Minerva leaning the wing. Albus stopped back at the door glancing back to his daughter.

Severus watched over Hermione for an hour waiting for her to awaken; He had canceled his classes for the day. Sirius had already arrived and was waiting for her in the headmaster's office.

Sitting in the chair at her side waiting for her to wake to give her the potions she needed to take so Hermione could take care of her parents' arrangements.

Hermione's small voice broke the air as well as "Severus." His black eyes snapped up meeting her brown eyes. Coming to her side he looked around before he spoke, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

"What happen?" Hermione asked him trying to set up. Severus stopped her from hurting herself.

Leaning down he put an arm under her back, "Put your arms around my neck. We don't need you moving till you take the potions you need." Hermione placed her arms around his neck lifting her up so she could set up.

Reaching in his robes he pulled out Healing potion and pepper up potions. Popping opening both potions; He lifting her up to put the potions in her mouth one at a time. He laid her back watching at the potions slowly take watched her color return to her cheeks

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked

"Better." Hermione gave him a smile. "Thanks to you."

"Hermione, someone poisoned you." Severus still looked enraged that someone would do this to her; He intended to find out who.

"I guessed, but who and with what?" Hermione asked him confused at the events that had happen.

"The only question I have an answer to is the second one. Hermione you were poisoned with Nightshade. Lucky for you the person who did this did not give you this at night. If so we would not be having this conversation." Severus looked in Hermione's eyes as he continued to speak. "As for the first, I intend to find out."

Hermione put her legs on the side of the bed standing up; she stood to quickly causing her to become dizzy. Hermione swayed back and forth till arms were around her Hermione looked at Severus who had her steady in his arms. "I know you will." Putting her head on his chest trying to make the dizziness stop.

As the dizziness passed Hermione pulled back looking up at him finding them selves nose to nose not being able to move.

Ahem

Hermione and Severus both jumped find the headmaster watching them both.

"Daddy." Hermione's eyes widened at the site of her father stand before them. Hermione made to move from Severus's arms but began swaying again when Severus grabbed her again.

"Sir she-" Severus was cut off by Hermione's father holding up his hand.

"Was dizzy and her Professor simply grabbed her so she would fall is what I saw." Dumbledore told them with a twinkle in his eye. "Now Hermione your bags and Sirius are waiting in my office to leave. I will let you finish up he here and Professor Snape will escort you to my office." Dumbledore gave a curt nod before leaving them there in a stunned silence.

Severus escorted Hermione to her father's office as he was internally debating with himself.

"I am so stupid this is Albus's daughter! For Merlins sake. Although she is beautiful. NO, I can't think this she is still my student. Herm- Miss Granger is of age though." Severus broke his thoughts as he found Hermione's eyes on him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus asked her clearly retreating to his professor persona.

"Nothing Professor." Hermione told him. Severus could hear hurt in her voice.

Severus hated the idea of hurting her in any way He stopped her. "Miss. Granger please remember we are in the corridors."

Hermione nodded continuing to her father's office. Entering the office she heard the deep voice of Sirius Black.

"Hello pet." Sirius stood by Her father's desk with arms open and a warm smile.

"Sirius." Hermione said sounding relieved she walked over to him accepting the hug he gave her.

"I heard what happen how are you?" He looked Hermione over concerned.

"Better. Severus took care of me." Sirius raised a brow at her calling him Severus until her father spoke up.

"Severus is nearly part of our family no reason for her to call him Professor in private." Albus told Sirius walking in the room with Minerva. Sirius' eyes traveled to the dark wizard standing in the corner narrowing ever so slightly.

Severus caught Sirius watching him returning his look with a glare.

Sirius looked down at Hermione, "well ready to go. We'll be at Grimmauld place for about a week; while we work on you parents funeral. Remus and Tonks will be by some time as well. Albus, Minerva I'll Look after her." Sirius gave a nod walking to the fire place waiting for Hermione.

Hermione went her mother and father saying her goodbyes and giving hugs before she walked over to Severus.

"I wanted to thank you again for everything you have done for me." Hermione said fidgeting with her nails.

"Not a problem…Hermione." Hermione's eyes snapped to his. She gave him a smile before throwing her arms around him. Hermione heard an intake of breath from her mother, nothing from her father, and could practically feel the glare on Sirius's face; When Severus wrapped his arms around her as well.

Pulling out of each other's arms Severus spoke to her, "If you have any problems owl me." He said still feeling her hand in his.

"I will." Hermione looked in his black obsidian eyes. "Even if I don't have a problem. Bye."

Severus gave a curt nod leaving the room.

Hermione went to Sirius who was waiting by the fire place. "You will have to floo with me. There are wards over the floo into the house."

Giving a nod Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist.

"Hold on tight, Pet." Sirius looked down giving a wink to her wrapping his arms around her as well.

Sirius threw the powder down, "12 Grimmauld Place."

Hermione gave a last smile before the flames engulfed the duo taking them to Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirius threw the powder down, "12 Grimmauld Place." **

**Hermione gave a last smile before the flames engulfed the duo taking them to Grimmauld Place.**

Sirius helped Hermione out of the fireplace making sure she would fall stepping out of the fire place.

"Hermione!" A female voice exclaimed coming up wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"Tonks." Hermione said hugging her tightly; Hermione loved the pink hair witch like a sister.

Hermione looks around the room finding Remus giving her a warm smile. Hermione walks across the room wrapping her arms around the werewolf's neck.

"Hello Remus." She said breathing in smelling his scent of peppermint and chocolate.

Remus let out a laugh, "Hello Hermione."

Sirius cleared his throat as the dup separated, "I know we just got here but we will have to go meet with your family's attorney and begin your parent's arrangements."

Sirius watched the sparkle that had set in Hermione's eye slowly disappear as she remembered why she had come to Grimmauld place. She gave nod turning away walking up the stairs to put her things away.

"Shit." Sirius rubbed his forehead hearing door close to her room. Sirius took his coat off dropping it over the couch he made his way up the stairs to her room. Ascending the stairs Sirius could hears her sobs through the door due to his canine hearing. Sirius came to the door leaning on the door frame as he gave a knock.

"Come in." He heard Hermione voice crack.

Pushing open the door he stepped in her room he found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Hermione." Sirius sighed. She looked up to him tears still running down her face. He set down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her; holding her as she cried.

"I'am so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could make everything better for you."

"You have just by being here for me." Hermione looked up at him.

"That's what family is for pet."

"What do you mean Sirius?" Hermione asked him confused.

"The black family and Dumbledore family are related so we are cousins. I figure you would know that one book worm."

"well you have me there Sirius. You know something I don't." Hermione said watching Sirius stand up extending his hand to pull her up as well.

Sirius gave a chuckle, "Come now we have to go. Remus and Tonks are waiting for us."

Remus followed behind Sirius and Hermione with Tonks at his side he watched how Hermione was latched to Sirius's not letting him get far from her. Most would think something was going on between them to but he knew as well as Tonks that Sirius and Hermione were cousins. He watched Hermione laughing with Sirius he was glad she was finding some kind of happiness in all this mess.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood in her room looking at her dress and knee length black dress with thick straps and heels. Hermione had her hair pulled on top of her head with a few curls framing her face. Leaning in the mirror she applied a little makeup; as she finished up. Tonks stepped in her room she changed her hair to nearly the same shade and length as Hermione's. Tonks dressing in a simple black dress. Hermione was wondering where she had her wand hidden.

"Hey it time to go Sirius sent me up here he didn't know if you were changing." Tonks said giving her small smile.

"I figured it was. I'm am just scared I guess. Even though they were my adoptive parents they were still all I know."

"I know."

Hermione set at her parent's funeral between Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Sirius held her as she listened to people speak about her parents and listened to the music play. Following the service they went back to her parents' house were the could spend time and talk Sirius was never far from Hermione. Hermione was starting to calm down when she heard her aunt around the corner talking.

"I can't believe her. Bring that man here; hanging all over each other; you know they must be sleeping with one another. I knew she would be a little gold digger." Hermione heard her say around the corner.

"I can't be a gold digger if I have never had sex. I wouldn't be the gold digger of this family seeing as how you are on you forth marriage." Hermione sneered stepping around the corner glaring at her aunt. "For you information that man I am with is my cousin from my biological parents. Yes I know I am adopted."

Her aunt was stunned speechless not knowing what to say she stuck her nose in the air walking away.

"Everything ok pet?" Hermione turned around finding Sirius Remus and Tonks behind her with a curious expression on his face.

"Fantastic, I was just accused of being a gold digger and sleeping with you." Hermione told him giving a exasperated sigh.

Sirius come and putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Just so you know that disturbs me on so many levels."

"Hermione everyone is starting to clear out and your parents will be waiting for you at Grimmauld. Would you like to pack some things to take with you." Remus asked her.

"Yeah would you mind giving me a hand?" Remus gave her a nod following her up the stairs.

"All I need out of my room is my clothes, books, and pictures." Hermione said pointing to her bedroom door .

"So you will need everything right?" Remus chuckled walking to the door.

"very funny Remus." Hermione sneered playfully.

"I am a funny guy." He said stepping through the door.

Hermione rolled her eye making her way to her parent's rooms. She opened the door to their room finding everything perfect the way they had left it.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus set in his afternoon potions class his thoughts were resting solely on Hermione he knew she would be getting ready for her parents funeral. "That she would be attending with black." His inner thoughts betraying his hatred of her being with him.

Severus's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking in his class. Severus was going to deduct points for talking until her heard what was being said.

"Bloody hell why isn't she in class. I need her damn notes."

"Ron, Shut up we don't know where she is at. How could you say that anyways after you know what she has been through." Severus would know that voice anywhere it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking.

"You right harry. Hey would you know the effects on the body it say nightshade was ingested."

Severus went rigid at the boys question, "Why would he be asking about nightshade?" Severus thought to himself.

"Ron I don't know but if you really want to know ask Professor Snape." Harry told him irritably trying to do his work.

"Ask me what." Severus's voice slid across the room grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ron here wants to know the effects of nightshade if ingested." Harry spoke as Ron tried to stop him.

"Well Mr. Weasley it's nightshade; its poison. I would expect even you to know that." Severus heard his slytherins snicker.

The bells rang signaling the end of class the students let Severus walked out his class room heading to the head masters office. He knew something was not right about weasley. Why would he be asking the very poison the had been given to Hermione. He would be watching him a lot closer now.

Entering the headmasters office Severus found Hermione's father behind his desk working.

"Good afternoon Severus." He said not looking up from his work.

"Albus I just had a very interesting class with Mr. Weasley asking me about the effects night shade have on the body if ingested." Slowly the last of his sentence letting the word hang in the air.

Albus stopped writing looking up, "Very interesting indeed, Severus. Seeing as how that's the very poison that was used on Hermione." Albus stood coming around his desk. "We will need to watch him Severus closely. So far there's not enough for him to be called to my office. Find out enough if he poisoned my daughter he would have to have a reason."

"Of course." Severus turned to leave as albus voice stopped him.

"Severus may I ask a favor of you. I am going to Grimmauld place with Minerva we need to speak with Hermione. Since Hermione's adoptive parents were murder the ministry has no knowledge of Minerva and I as her parents. It needs to be recognized or she will become a ward of the ministry. I need a witness to sign the paper work and I am asking you." He explained to Severus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I can come."

"Good I am sure Hermione would love to see you."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSS

Remus stood in the library watching Hermione laughing while dancing with Sirius in front of the fire. Place. He looked at the door finding Albus, Minerva, and Severus walk through the door.

Albus and Minerva smiled at seeing their daughter getting to smile in this hard time for her. Severus on the other hand hated seeing Black make her smile and laugh like she was.'

"She has been so depressed. We have been trying to get her to laugh and Sirius got her to dance and we all have been laughing since they started." Remus told them watching as Tonks took over for Sirius in jokingly manner.

"I am glad Sirius has been getting her to laugh." Albus glanced over at Severus seeing him glare a Sirius who had taking Hermione back in his arms dancing again. "Well at least Hermione know she still has a family. With us as her parents and Sirius and Tonks as cousins; I would say she is very happy."

"Family?" Severus spoke up from beside them relaxing his stance.

"Yes, the black and Dumbledore line are related though not spoken of much. Sirius and Hermione are cousins; as well as tonks."

Severus nodded continuing to watch Hermione she looked beautiful in her simple black dress. Albus cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up seeing her parents at the door.

"Hi dad mom." Hermione came giving them hugs as her eye landed on Severus she smiled giving him a hug as well. She tapped his wristed for her to follow her to the couch as everyone took a set. On each side Hermione had Sirius and Severus.

"Hermione the reason we came here is because, the ministry only has knowledge of your adoptive parents on file. Meaning that since you parents have passed away they will begin trying to make you a ward of the ministry." Albus watched Hermione's eye go wide at the statement he had just made. "I figured you would have that reaction. So you mother and I want to see if you want us to be officially recognized as a Dumbledore" Pilling paper work from his robe. He laid it on the table for Hermione to read.

"Okay." Hermione said not even looking down at the papers in front of her.

"We want you to be sure Hermione if you do this you take the last name of you father." Minerva spoke softly.

"I am sure. You are my parents. I know why I had to be adopted. Where do I sign?"

"Third line down." Her father said pointing to the bottom of the page.

Hermione signed her name to the paper as well as her parents. "Severus if you will sign the line under Hermione's as witness. Since it has to be someone not related." Albus said to the potions master.

Hermione watched Severus write his named to the paper in his spikey scrawl. She gave a small smile watching him but she didn't see her father watching her watch snape.

"Now that the paper is sign; by tomorrow everything will be set and you will be recognized as a Dumbledore. Also since you are of age you will be able to access your account sitting in Gringotts."

Severus eyes cut to the headmaster confused of his statement, "Headmaster, How exactly is she of age seeing as how it's her 6th year."

"That would be because of my third year. I was given a time turner to take more classes." Her eye widen realizing what she had just said.

"Well now that would explain black Miraculous escape." Sneering at the memory of that year.

"For that I am eternally grateful dear cousin." Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"Well we must get back to the school dinner is starting soon and the elves made custard for desert." Albus spoke making his way to the door. "I for one don't want to miss it."

Hermione followed her parents and Severus down to the fireplace for them to go back to Hogwarts.

"We will see you do my dear girl." Albus said giving her a hug stepping through the fire with her mother.

"It was good to see you Severus." Hermione told him shyly.

"You as well Hermione. I will see you soon." Severus turned to move to the fireplace till he felt Hermione's hand on his arms stopping him.

"Could you come and get me the day I come back to Hogwarts."

"I will see what I can do." Placing his hand on hers he gave it a squeeze then going back to Hogwarts.

"ahem." Hermione turned finding Remus standing on the stairs watching her. "I won't say anything to your cousin because Sirius would go insane. Your father one the other hand I believe is trying to push you two together. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing he has just been helping me." Hermione said quickly making her way back upstairs to her room.

Remus gave a smile as she passed, "Not yet anyways." Turning around he went upstairs to find Tonks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione found herself standing in the tapestry room of Grimmauld place late in the evening; looking over the black family tree seeing where the Dumbledore line had been burned off the tree. She traced her fingers over the burn marks put theremost likely by Walburga Black.

"That would be my mother's doing." Hermione turned finding Sirius leaned against the door watching her.

"I figured it was seeing as how the same was done to yours over there." Hermione spoke point to the large black burn mark on the wall with Sirius's name under it.

"When the first war broke out and Dumbledore aligned himself against Voldemort; She flew in here in a rage burning up the Dumbledore pictures." Sirius stepped closer looking at the wall pointing under albus's picture. "This would be where you would be sitting but she somehow stopped from growing here."

"Who else am I related to seeing as how I am pureblood and every pureblood is related somehow."

"Well the malfoy's being the main one." Sirius let out a laugh as Hermione's eyes widened, "Only through Narcissa not Lucius. Although you could be; Draco though is your cousin but don't look for him to change."

"It's really weird you know seeing how interwoven the pureblood lines are."

"Yes and to this day it still disturbs me. If I was to ever marry I would be relate no matter what the black are related to nearly everyone." Sirius's face turned slightly disgusted by the idea.

Sirius watched Hermione get a devilish grin across her face. Seeing that smile on the book worm somewhat scared him.

"What are you thinking about Pet?"

"I can't wait to tell malfoy I am his cousin. It's going to be great."

Sirius let out a barking laugh, "Take a picture when you do I would love to see the reaction."

Hermione couldn't help but o laugh with her cousin; she was becoming very fond of him. More than she was before. Sirius had been there for her since the day she was attacked during the summer. Hermione remembered sitting on the couch with her parents sitting in the kitchen. Hermione set on the couch not moving till her parents finally decided to call the headmaster of Hogwarts to see if there was anything they could come and do. The moment they stepped through thru fireplace and Hermione's eyes landed on Sirius; She had never been more relieved in her life to see someone. Hermione finally moved running to him as he wrapped her in a hug the room looked to him oddly confused as to why she would finally move for him. Sirius stayed with her the whole day she told him everything that had happened and he sat there listening never once judging her how she thought he would. Hermione truly loved her cousin.

"Maybe you could even be there who knows."

"Don't temp me pet." Sirius smiled walking over to the door. "I will be downstairs if you need me."

Hermione gave a smile as he walked out of the room. Staying in the room for a few more minutes Hermione decided to go to the library to work on the class work sent by the teachers for her to work on. Reaching the end of her work load Hermione realized she didn't have any work from potions until she found a black envelope she missed sitting in some papers.

Opening the envelope she found the spikey writing of Severus Snape meeting her eyes.

Hermione,

Do not worry about your work.

See you tomorrow.

Severus.

Hermione bit her lip giving a small smile reading he short letter from him; even in these short few day she was truly missing him.

Looking up Hermione found Remus sitting at the door; watching her.

"Must you always be at the watching me."

Remus laughed coming to take a seat next to her, "No you just never see me come up seeing as how you are so absorbed by your letter you received."

"Remus-." He held up a hand stopping her rant.

"Like I said I won't say anything but it is fun to mess with you about it. I would be worried if your father didn't know anything about this." Remus said pointing between the letter and herself.

"There's nothing." Hermione stood giving Remus a hug and peck on the check making her way to her room to get some sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up to the smell of coffee coming up the stairs. Crawling out of bed she grabbed a jacket sliding it on walking down stairs. She pushed open the finding Sirius sitting at the table reading the Prophet. Hearing the door creak Sirius looked up to her giving her a smile.

"Coffee's fresh if you want some." Sirius told her taking a sip of his.

Hermione shuffled over making her some and taking a seat by Sirius looking over his should to read the prophet.

"Pet if you want the paper all you have to do is ask."

Hermione smiled looking up to him, "Why do that when I can read over your shoulder?"

"Fine." Sirius told her playfully feeling her chin coming down to rest on his shoulder.

"Sirius what time is it."

"There's a clock on the wall you know."

"Yes I know but then I have to go through the trouble of looking." Hermione gave him a look of total innocences.

"Lazy little thing we are this morning." Sirius looked over his shoulder at the clock. "and it's 9:30."

Hermione brought her brow together in confusion, "Ok where's Remus and Tonks?"

"still in bed."

"Why are the- OOOOOHHHHHH." Hermione blushed realizing what Sirius had meant.

"Finish your coffee you and I are going shopping." Sirius stood up placing his cup in the sink whistling as he went back Sirius had been cleared of all charges the trip wouldn't hold any problems.

Later that night Hermione and Sirius stepped through the door of Grimmauld place laughing as they set down their bags.

"Yes, I promise I am not lying moony was coming down the hall and wound up setting off the pranks we had set for the slytherins his hair was pink for a week." Sirius said wiping a tear off of his face from laughing.

"Yes and I believe I didn't speak to you or James till my hair turned back the right color. Which was a week and a half later." Remus spoke looking up at the duo coming into the living room.

"Well the pink looked very nice on you." Sirius jabbed at the werewolf sitting by the fire.

"Remus please tell me you got them back." Hermione asked sitting on the couch by Sirius.

Remus a impish grin as Sirius cleared his throat, "Yes I did."

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked looking between Theanimagus and the werewolf.

"Let's just say I had harry's mum help me with the charm work for both of them. Lily was amazing with charms damn good ones at that. Meaning every time they spoke instead of words it was mule sounds."

"Yeah earning James and I detentions for two weeks."

Hermione was laughing so hard she was crying from the stories she had been told all day. Before anyone could speak again the fire roared to life and Severus snape stepped out of the fire.

"Severus." Hermione gave him a smile.

"Hermione, Your father sent me to retrieve you." He spoke his eye only on her.

"Well my stuff is packed except for the bags over there." She told him pointing to the door where the bags laid.

"Ok well I guess I will see you sometime at Christmas." Hermione said standing and looking down at Sirius who stood up wrapping her in a big hug.

"Of course you will pet. If you should need me for anything owl me of go find harry." He told her with a wink. Hermione remembered the two way mirror Sirius had given to harry.

"Thank you Sirius for everything you have done for me."

"It's what family's for pet. I will see you soon." Hermione squeezed his hand turning around to Remus.

"Thanks Remus for coming with me to the funeral. Tell Tonks the same."

"Not at all and I will. See you soon. Be good." Remus gave her a sly smile.

"Love you both. Bye now." Turning around she walked over to the fireplace with Severus wrapping her arms around him; she felt safe when his strong arms wrapped around her. The green flames engulfed them both. Taking them both to Hogwarts.

Hermione felt the spinning stop but not opening her eyes or releasing Severus waist nor feeling his arms let her go.

"Hermione are you all right?" Severus's silky voice asked her.

"yes, the rooms just spinning."

"Your eyes aren't even open." Hermione knew he was smirking at her.

"No, It just feels like it."

"Come and sit down." Severus led her to the couch sitting her down. "Give me a minute and I will get you a potions to make it stop ok."

Hermione gave him a nod.

Severus come back out of his rooms coming around the couch finding Hermione asleep with her hand resting on her cheek. A clearing of someone's throat cause severs to bring his wand out instantly; but only finding the headmaster sitting in the room.

"Albus!" Severus hissed at the old man before him.

"hush dear boy you will wake her." Albus pointed to his daughter laying on the couch.

Severus hardened eyes turned back to Hermione's form softening. "We just got back and I stepped in my rooms to get this and then she was asleep when I can back."

"I see that. I sent dobby to get her things from Sirius's house. She can stay here tonight since it is a weekend now and it late." Albus spoke walking back to the fire place.

Severus's eye widened at his statement. "Sir, She is a student."

"Yes and my daughter she is simply staying with a- friend."

"Albus, My living room practical freezes at night due to the lake. How do you suppose I keep her warm?"

"I am sure you will find a way night." Albus said stepping through the fire.

Severus glared at the old man stepping through the fire; turning around he picked Hermione up walking to his room. He laid her on the other side of the bed grabbing some clothes and stepped into the bathroom changing. Coming back in the room Severus saw Hermione shacking from the coldness of his rooms. Climbing in the bed Severus pulled the covers around Hermione trying to warm her up when her voice caught his attention.

"Severus, I'm so cold." His black eyes meet her brown ones he heard her teeth chattering as well.

Wrapping his arms around her he felt how really cold she was. Hermione slowly began to stop shaking as she warmed up beside him. Severus watched her fall asleep again next to him He whispered, "I will always keep you safe and warm." Kissing the top of her head he laid back drifting to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrapping his arms around her he felt how really cold she was. Hermione slowly began to stop shaking as she warmed up beside him. Severus watched her fall asleep again next to him He whispered, "I will always keep you safe and warm." Kissing the top of her head he laid back drifting to sleep as well.**

Hermione awoke finding herself in darkness and unfamiliar room. Trying to stretch her limbs she felt strong arms tighten around her.

"It's entirely too early for you to be awake and moving around." Severus's groggy voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned over looking up to him finding his eyes still closed.

"It's also not polite to stare." He told her opening his eyes. Hermione gave him a sleepy smile before letting out a shaky yawn. Severus smirked at how adorable she looked.

Finding his gaze on her "What?"

'" Nothing."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked laying her head on his chest.

"I believe you just did." He said rubbing her head.

"Severus, I am serious." She said looking up to the ceiling.

"I would hope not or you certainly wouldn't be in my bed." Her told her with a smirk; watching Hermione's eye narrow. "Ok ask away."

"Do you see anything with me?" Hermione asked him in almost a whisper.

Severus slide his finger under her chin turning her to look at him. "Do you want something with me?"

Hermione only nodded her head to him.

"Ok but, I am a very private man Hermione. I am also very stubborn I will not always do or say the right things to you. This will go very slow because you are still a student and because of who your parents are."

Hermione's eye widen at the reminded of her parents. "Oh god I didn't think of that. Do you think they will approve." She told him biting on her bottom lip.

"Your father is making it quite clear what he wants between you and I. He came down here to make sure you were alright but you had already fallen asleep so he let you stay."

"So I am guessing he approves."

"And here I thought you were the know it all." He smirk down at her.

"I'm you know it all." She said smirking right back.

"Yes my know it all." Severus set up climbing out of bed.

Hermione looked at his back finding it toned but with some scars running across his back. His voice broke her thoughts. "My time as a spy."

"You don't have to explain to me." Hermione made to stand up when severus's bed room door opened.

"" God father i-." Severus looked at the door finding Draco standing shocked looking between Hermione laying in Severus's bed and his godfather standing there with no shirt on.

Draco began slowly back out when Severus voice made stop. "Draco freeze! wait in the living room and don't move I will know if you do."

Draco nodded shutting the door waiting in the living.

"Let me get dressed then we will both go out and deal with him."

Severus and Hermione dressed quickly going into the living room finding Draco laid back in the chair with a smirk looking at Hermione.

"Well now I know how you get all you good grades." Draco said looking up from his book. Instantly dropping the smirk seeing his godfather face.

"Draco she wouldn't be in here Draco if her parents didn't know." Severus he growled sitting on the couch.

"Her parents are muggles." He said with no venom in his voice.

"No Malfoy, I was adopted. I am actually a pureblood." Hermione smile as Malfoys eyes went wide as galleons.

"Well Who's your parents then?" Draco asked as if he didn't believe her.

She took a seat next to severus with a smile on her face, "My mother is Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore."

"then that would make you my cousin."

"Of course dear cousin."

"I may not actually like it but you are family and I you ever need me find me. God father." Draco quickly left the room.

"He won't say anything of what he saw Hermione no need to worry." Snape said seeing worry cross her face.

"Ok if you trust him, I will."

Hermione left Severus rooms making her way to the great hall find harry sitting at the table eating alone.

"Hi harry." Hermione said sitting in front of him.

"Hermione I have been so worried where have you been?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I am sorry things have been happening so fast I don't know where to begin. I was with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. My parents were murdered, I was called to the headmasters office for them to tell me. I also learned I was adopted. My biological parents are Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." Hermione Laughed looking at harry's stunned face as she continued. "My name is really Hermione Jean Nova Dumbledore. Which makes me related to the Malfoys, Blacks, And potters."

"That means you have me, Sirius and Malfoy as cousins." Harry asked. "And you parents are the headmaster and mistress.

"Yep that's the short version."

Harry began to speak when someone yelling caught his attention.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Hermione looked up finding Ron on the ground with Draco Malfoy standing over him looking furious.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you think you are doing." Hermione looked to the voice finding Severus standing behind her cousin. His eyes flickered over to Hermione quickly before looking back at his god son.

"Sir I just found him in the corridor with someone talking about how he poison my cousin with nightshade."

Hermione heard the words Draco said while watching the fury come across Severus face as his black eyes drifted to the red head before him.

Severus pulled the red head to his feet, "Headmasters office now, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Malfoy, and granger as well."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG 

Albus set behind his desk working on paper work that should have already been done but everything with his daughter had been keeping him distracted. So focused on his work he didn't hear the door open until it slammed into the wall causing him to jump. Finding Severus dragging Ronald weasley in behind him then throwing him into the chair.

"Talk." Severus hissed at him.

Ron remained silent not spesking.

"Severus I believe something may be wrong with the boy." Albus spoke from behind the desk after watching the boy.

"We all know something's wrong with him." Severus spoke sarcastically.

"Severus, use Legilimens and see what you can find."

Severus stepped in front of him giving a worried look to Hermione before casting the spell. "Legilimens!"

Harry looked at Hermione confused from not missing the look on the fear potions masters face when he had looked at Hermione. Harry was beginning to wonder if something was going on between them.

Moments later Severus pulled out of The young male Weasleys mind. He gave a grim look to the headmaster.

"Severus?" Hermione said standing up coming over to him.

"Hermione, you may want to call Sirius for what I am about to tell you." Severus spoke turning his gaze to Ronald sitting in the chair.

"I will call him."Harry spoke up walking over to the headmasters fireplace calling Sirius to come to Hogwarts. The moment harry made the floo Sirius come through the fireplace. His eye instantly found hermiones.

"Pet is everything alright?" Sirius asked walking over to Hermione wrapping her up in his arms.

"I don't know yet severus said I should have you here so I guessing its bad news. Severus can you tell me now."

"Hermione you told me what happen last summer. That you were attacked."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"It seems that the person who attacked you was polyjuiced."

"what do you-." Hermione stopped her gaze following severus's stopping on Ronald who was bound to the chair. Releazation hit Hermione like the Hogwarts express.

"He. Was he-. Oh merlin." Hermione dropped to her knees crying. How could someone she trusted have hurt her like this. Her once again felt arms come around her. Looking up instead of find Sirius holding her she found the arms of Severus Snape around her.

"There's more Hermione."

Hermione could only cry more at his words. How much more could she take.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**He. Was he-. Oh merlin." Hermione dropped to her knees crying. How could someone she trusted have hurt her like this. Her once again felt arms come around her. Looking up instead of find Sirius holding her she found the arms of Severus Snape around her.**_

"_**There's more Hermione."**_

_**Hermione could only cry more at his words. How much more could she take.**_

"What? What else could there be?" Hermione asked horrified at the thought of finding out what Severus now knew. Before Severus could answer the floo flared as Remus stepped through quietly making his way over to harry and Sirius.

"He doesn't know he has done it." Severus told her slightly annoyed at the disruption.

Hermione looked at him confused. "How could he not know what he has done!" Hermione asked jumping up looking over to where Ron was sitting. "He raped me. That's not just something you up and forget. At least I haven't."

"Hermione Mr. Weasley has been under the imperious curse. How long he has been under it is the question." Hermione turned back to Severus with tears running down her face.

Severus watched the tears pour down her face. Each tear that fell tore at his heart.

"Draco what did you hear him saying in the corridor." Hermione asked finding dracos eyes as she set by Severus staying close to him.

The entire room turned their attention to Draco. Sirius quite surprised to find him in the room.

"I was coming to the great hall when I found Ron speaking to someone about dropping nightshade in Hermione's cup. I couldn't see who was in the shadows talking with him. So I went after weasley and well here we are." He motioned to the situations before them.

"Now we just need to find out who was standing the shadows. Not to be rude Draco but why are you here?" Sirius asked leaning against the bookcase by harry.

"She family and I protect my family." Draco shrugged sitting by the fire.

"I agree." Sirius said turning to albus. "I think we should remove the curse from Ron here and see if he remembers anything."

"Severus Remove the imperious curse from Him. If you will?" Severus nodded to the headmaster.

"dimittam." Severus waved his wand releasing Ron from the curse.

Ron blinked a few times before looking around the room shocked at who was in the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked in a panic.

"Mr. Weasley You have been under the imperious curse. For how long though that we don't know." Dumbledore spoke coming around to stand in front of Ron. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ron's brows come together in concentration trying to remember. "The last thing I remember was walking in Diagon ally with everyone at the start of summer."

"You were already staying in Grimmauld Place." Sirius stated.

Ron saw malfoy sneering as he spoke. "What's he doing here?"

"He's Hermione cousin as am I, Ron." Sirius said.

"Hermione would have to be pureblood to be related to either of you." Ron told them clearly not believing anything Sirius was telling him.

"Hermione was adopted when she was a child by the grangers. She is really Minerva and I's daughter." Albus spoke up claiming his daughter. Ron looked shocked at the news of Hermione being the headmasters daughter.

"Ron you don't remember anything of the last five months?" Sirius asked

"No! I have already told you that." Ron said starting to turn red.

"Ron, while under that curse you were made to do things and hurt people you love." Sirius told him as he glanced towards Hermione who would not leave Snape's side. This made Sirius begin to wonder if something was going on between his cousin and snape. _"There better not be" _He thought to himself.

Ron followed Sirius gaze landing o Hermione who wouldn't look at him. "What did I do?"

"Ron, Hermione was raped during the summer by a wizard under the effects of Polyjuice potions and the imperious curse. This wizard poisoned her; That wizard was you Ron."

Ron blanched at what Sirius had spoken. "No I didn't I would never hurt Hermione. Ever!" Ron looked at Hermione. Hoping she would confirm what he said, but sadly she didn't.

"Mr. weasley we need to look into your mind and see if anything is being block. So we can find out who made you do the things you have done." Albus told him.

"Whose going to be rifling through my mind." Ron asked him in a panic.

"The only person I would trust to do the job; Severus if you will." Albus spoke as Severus stepped forward removing his wand from his sleeve.

"Will I be safe?" Ron asked looking to his professor's wand.

"Of Course."

Severus points his wand at Ron's head saying the spell, "legilimens."

Hermione watched as Severus worked his way through Ron's mind. She truly has feeling for the man in front of her. Funny how in a few short months, her once feared potions master now is someone she wanted more with.

Severus pulled out of Ron's mind again with a grim face. "Whoever took him over blocked out who they were not letting him remember."

"Well I believe we will have to watch who's around mister weasley closer from all different angles. Harry watch from Gryffindor, Draco from slytherin, and myself and the professor will watch everywhere else we can." Dumbledore spoke out the orders wanting to find out who was trying to hurt his daughter.

"May I point out the fact the Draco had Ron under wand point stating that Hermione was his cousin?" Harry said pointing out the obvious.

"I will be taking care of that at dinner. It will be announced that she is my daughter. We will not hide her. Now you all go enjoy you afternoon I need to speak with Severus, Sirius and Remus." Dumbledore gave them a smile motioning to the door as their dismissal.

Draco and harry left the room. Hermione waited till they left, "Daddy I need to speak with you later."

"Alright I will see you after dinner."

"Ok bye dad, Sirius, Remus, Severus." Hermione gave them a smile leaving the room after letting her eyes linger on Severus for a moment longer. She missed her cousin watching her.

Sirius set silently hearing the door close he looked at his long time enemy glaring daggers. "Tell me what going on between you and my cousin now and don't dare deny it. I saw the way you two look at one another." Sirius Growled.

Remus looked between Sirius who was boiling and Severus who looked calm then to Dumbledore seeing the twinkle in his eye. Something need to be done quick before Sirius exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius set silently hearing the door close he looked at his long time enemy glaring daggers. "Tell me what going on between you and my cousin now and don't dare deny it. I saw the way you two look at one another." Sirius Growled. **

**Remus looked between Sirius who was boiling and Severus who looked calm then to Dumbledore seeing the twinkle in his eye. Something needed to be done quick before Sirius exploded.**

"I haven't touched her if that's what you're asking me." Snape told him smugly till he remembered he was in front of her father and his employer. "Shit." Severus thought to himself.

Albus set looking at Severus pointedly, though not mad. Albus's daughter technically was of age but was still Severus's student.

Sirius stood from his chair still glaring down at snape. "So you are admitting that you haven't slept with her. So what have you been doing with her?" Sirius asked waiting for his answer.

Severus remained silent.

Sirius took Severus's silence as his answer. Drawing back his arm and letting his fist connect with Severus's face making Severus come out of the chair hitting the floor.

When Sirius's fist connected with Severus's face; Remus jumped from his chair putting his arms around Sirius restraining him from going after Severus again.

"I will be damned if you will have anything to do with my cousin. She deserves more than you." Sirius said as both man glared murderous rage at one another.

"If she does want me. Would you deny her something she wants." Severus said with a smirk standing up.

"You right bastard." Sirius struggled in Remus's arms trying to break free to get his hands on Severus.

"ENOUGH!" Albus's voice rang through the room standing behind his desk watching both men come to a halt.

"Sirius, even though you are Hermione's cousin the only ones with any type of right to tell her what she should do Is her mother and myself. Even then she is of age-." Albus spoke till Sirius interrupted him.

"SHE IS HIS STUDENT ALBUS!" Sirius exclaimed at Hermione's father.

"Yes I know. I am the headmaster as well as her father. I understand how protective you are of her she has been depressed for so long. Could you deny her some she loves and that also makes her happy?" Albus asked him calmly.

Sirius went silent in his rant knowing he couldn't deny something that made Hermione happy. He loved her too much.

"If you hurt her you will deal with me. I don't want to have to pick up her pieces again." Sirius said calmly looking at Snape.

"Not to be rude black but I would be more worried about her father and mother. Who if you have forgotten is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Severus said snidely.

At that moment the door of the headmasters office busted wide open as Professor sprout ran into the office. "Headmaster there's a problem in the great hall."

Everyone quickly exited the office running to the great hall.

"HARRY THEIR LIEING THERES NO WAY I WOULD RAPE HERMIONE." Ron yelled in the great hall. Hermione stood behind him in shock that he was yelling her private business in the middle of the great hall. " AND HOW DOES SHE JUST HAPPEN TO FIND OUT NOW THAT HER PARENTS OR THE HEADMASTER AND HEADMISTRESS. SHE'S A PUREBLOOD TO BOOT."

"RON SHUT UP." Harry exclaimed watch in horror as Ron yelled across the great hall. Looking up he found the headmaster, Remus, Sirius, and snape enter the hall.

"HARRY-." Ron tried again.

"Shut up weasley for once in your life." Draco spoke walking up behind harry.

"Stay out of this Malfoy. Hermione has nothing to do with you." Ron hissed as his eyes found Draco's.

Draco's eyebrows lift in slight surprise. "Really Hermione is my family and your embarrassing her." Draco said as Hermione come out of her shock. She walked forward shoving Ron to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU. YOU JUST YELLED OUT EVERYTHING I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP HIDDEN. I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO KNOW YOU MORON." Hermione said with tears pouring down her face.

Ron finally stopped realizing what he had done. "Hermione. Oh god I am so sorry." Ron said standing up move toward her only making him move further from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"She yelled at him as Severus come up behind her steering her away from the scene and out of the hall.

Severus set Hermione outside of the hall watching her break down.

"Oh god I never wanted that known. Now everyone will think I am disgusting." Hermione said looking away from him.

"Look at me." Hermione slowly looked in his eyes. "You are not disgusting nothing about you is disgusting. Something happened to you that was terrible but not your fault. The only peoples opinions you have to worry about are from the people you care about."

"I am so broken. How do I know you won't look at me one day and figure out you don't want someone tainted like me." Hermione said as she started crying more.

"Hermione I was a death eater. You deserve better than me but I am to selfish to send you away." Snape said quietly.

"I don't want anyone but you Severus. I may be young but I am not stupid." Hermione said as her brows furrowed looking close as Severus's face seeing a faint bruise there.

"Severus what happen to your face?" Hermione asked running her fingers across it softly.

"Your cousin is a bit more perceptive then I thought." Severus grumbled at the reminder of it.

"Sirius." Hermione said already knowing who had done it.

"Ahem." Sirius stood close by looking at the two. "Snape the headmaster needs you in the hall."

Snape nodded looking back at Hermione, "Go with your cousin. I will deal with everything in the hall. Hermione I will not go anywhere I will not leave you. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Severus and I will be dealing with my cousin." Hermione said standing up.

"I know you will." Severus looked around finding no students quickly kissing her lips before walking away. Hermione was shocked he would do that until she head his voice going into the great hall.

"Have fun with your cousin black." Severus said with a smirk walking into the great hall.

Sirius looked up finding Hermione Glaring at him "Oh shit." He said quickly.

"Oh shit indeed Sirius." Hermione motioned to the door to walk outside.

Sirius and Hermione made their way around the lake not saying anything until the a goos ways away from the castle.

"Would you like to tell me how Severus has a bruise across his face." Hermione somewhat growled at her cousin.

"Well I let my temper get the best of me." Sirius told her sheepishly.

"That much is obvious Sirius. He has been so kind to me and you hit him." Hermione said stopping and picking up some rocks throwing them in the lake watching the ripples fan out over the water.

"Why him Hermione. I know you have feelings for him." Sirius threw his own rocks into the lake.

"He has been there for just as you have. I can't help what I feel." Hermione said with a blush.

"If you wanted an old man Hermione you could have chosen Remus." Sirius said playfully.

"You know I could have but I believe Tonks wouldn't like that very much. Plus anything with Remus would be like being with you."

Sirius went to open his mouth when Hermione stopped him. "Don't you dare go into the whole pureblood thing that's just gross."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "It was worth a try. If it meant I could get you away from him."

"He's good to me Sirius." Hermione said looking up to her cousin.

"I know I saw. As much as I hate to admit it. He is." He said not very happy about admitting that.

Hermione come up to him putting an arm around his waist as he put a arm around her shoulders. "I'll tell you what if he does happen to hurt me. I will come to you first. Giving you first shot."

"Have I told you; You are my favorite cousin?" He said tightening his arm a little.

"Yes you have. I love you Sirius." Hermione smiled to him.

"I love you to Hermione."

"I am surprised you didn't find out sooner than this." Sirius looked down at her confused. "I mean I figured Remus would have told you seeing as how he knew."

Sirius's face went blank. "He knew?"

"Yep." Hermione said popping the P as they walked back to the castle.

"Well it looks like I am going werewolf hunting." Sirius said jokingly


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Last chapter**

**"I am surprised you didn't find out sooner than this." Sirius looked down at her confused. "I mean I figured Remus would have told you seeing as how he knew."**

**Sirius's face went blank. "He knew?"**

**"Yep." Hermione said popping the P as they walked back to the castle.**

**"Well it looks like I am going werewolf hunting." Sirius said jokingly.**

Now

Sirius walked to find Remus and talk to about him knowing that Severus Snape was with his cousin and not tell him. Sirius saw his back turned to him. Silently Sirius walked behind Remus letting the palm of his hand connect with the back of Remus's head

"OI!" Remus exclaimed turning around to find Sirius glaring at him. "Sirius mate what the hell! That bloody hurt" Remus rubbed his head trying to ease the pain.

"Did you by chance happen to forget to tell me something mate?"

"No why?" Remus snapped.

"Lying prat! Why didn't you say anything about Hermione and Severus?" Sirius growled.

"Oh that-."

"Yes Remus that." Sirius said cutting Remus off.

"For what it's worth, Sirius. It's there lives and choices to tell others. I knew for I could tell and see what others might miss with them. The way they would look at one another, even the way they wouldn't look at each other. After all, Severus is a spy and Hermione is bit shy because of what happen to her this summer!" Remus said as Sirius bent his head forward in shame.

"I don't want to see her hurt Remus. She has been through enough. The day Moody come by and told me she had been hurt and raped; I was so angry someone would hurt. I went to her house she was just sitting on the couch not let anyone touch her. She saw me come in the room and she jump right in my arms. When I looked her in the eyes she looked so hurt and lost. Moony I can't lose her. I love that girl too much."

"She isn't lost, Sirius. You're her family. You were there for her at her darkest time by her side. She is just falling in love with someone; even though it's Severus." Sirius growled. Remus ignored him continuing with his words. "She will always have us two in her life. We have both looked over her and admired her so much but Sirius she is grown. Don't deny her the one thing that makes her happy." Remus finished sound all-knowing too Sirius.

"You right once again moony but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Remus laughed, "Mate, If they get married you will have to because you will be family."

Sirius gagged a little, "Mate, Please don't make me think of that!"

Remus smirked, "Can you picture the wedding night." He said playfully.

"I SAID DON'T MAKE ME THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Oh well you are now."

"Bastard." Sirius hissed walking away. Leaving Remus in the hall laughing like a hyena.

Another part of Hogwarts, Albus and Minerva were sitting down to write the dreadful letter to Ronald's parents.

_Dear Mr. and , _

_It is with heavy heart we (As in Albus and Minerva Dumbledore) write you this letter to request you come to Hogwarts immediately. We have come forward with some things that are about your youngest son, Ronald Weasley. We can not write it in this letter. It's Better to be spoken of in person. As soon you get this, floo over to my office at once. It is urgent you come._

_Sincerly_

_Albus and Minerva Dumbledore!_

"Felix, here take this to the Weasley's. It is urgent, dear boy" albus said tying the letter to Felix's leg. The owl took off going through the window Minerva just opened.

"Albus, Who would want to hurt her. No one knew she was our daughter and the war is over. I don't understand why." Minerva said worriedly about her daughter.

"I don't know Minerva," His said wrapping an arm around his wife. "But I believe if we find out we will have to stop Severus from killing them."

"He will have to get in line behind me." Minerva stopped looking up at Albus. "He's in love with her isn't he?"

"Yes like she loves him." Albus said simply.

"I don't know if I like this."

"Now, You would have like someone to step in between you and I when everyone found out we were seeing each other. We had stage a break up and marry with no one knowing. Do you really want that for Hermione?" He asked her knowingly.

Minerva sighed, "No, but so help me if he hurts her I will make sure the man never has children with anyone."

"I know you will." Albus said kissing her atop the head. "Now we need to get ready Molly and Arthur will be here after a while and we need to be ready. I am not sure how molly will handle the news."

Now the duo wait for the Weasleys to arrive.

**what do you think of that as chapter 11? please review more for the next will be coming as soon as possible too. Also with your review, give tip on how to carry on it please!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Now the duo wait for the Weasleys to arrive.  
Albus set with Minerva beside him in his office waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. Albus's had called His daughter to his office for when they arrived for the matter to be handled. Hermione though had not come alone Severus come in by her side. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ginny come as well.

Minerva set watching Severus with her daughter. Even though he appeared calm on the outside had now the man since he was a boy. She could tell he was boiling underneath. Minerva watch Hermione slowly slide her hand into his tensed hand; He wrapped his hand around hers rubbing it with his thumb. It was his way of staying calm as he visible relaxed at her touch. Minerva knew she could never separate the two.  
He thoughts were broken as the fire place roared to life as the head of the weasley family entered the room. Severus tensed again.

"What is the meaning of calling us here albus?" Arthur Weasley asked with molly standing beside him red In the face.  
Before albus could answer molly erupted, "My son has already written about what has happen albus. How dare you let this deatheater. Go through his memories."  
Severus let out a snort.  
"Something you would like to say Severus." Molly said turning on him.  
"He gave his consent; He just didn't like the results." Snape sneered at the weasley matriarch. Severus was beginning to hate ginger people with the last name weasley.  
"and may I ask what grounds you had for do that." Molly looked back to albus.  
"Mr. Malfoy heard him in the corridor saying how he had poisoned Hermione-." Molly cut albus off again.  
"Oh yes. A malfoy spoke so it must be so." Molly growled. Hermione was shocked that someone she considered family would be acting like this.  
"One that that matter to Mr. Malfoy is his family. Hermione happens to be his cousin." Albus said seeing a confused look come over her face. "Hermione is mine and Minerva's daughter making her related to Mr. Malfoy as well as Sirius, and Harry. No the reason you were called here was because Hermione was raped during the summer. Unfortunately Ron was to one to perform the act though he was under the imperious curse and polyjuice at the time he did not know what he was doing. We are still trying to figure out who had placed him under the curse to perform such a horrible act."

"No, he didn't do it." Molly said quickly.  
"Wait, Do you have the memories to show us." Arthur said being the voice of reason.  
"Yes. Severus, would you please place your memories unto the Pensieve."  
Severus nodded pulling the memories from his mind placing them in the pensieve for the Weasley's to view.

Molly and Arthur viewed the memories. When they come out Arthur had a look of pain and hurt on his face. Molly looked furious "That was fake I don't care what you say. That girl is a liar about all of it." She said rounding on Hermione.  
"Now that's enough." Sirius growled getting up from his chair moving closer to Hermione. "She has been through enough. I will not let you stand here and badger my cousin."  
Molly snorted, "I see you're picking back up on pureblood family traditions." Molly sneered.  
"Don't you dare insinuate that I would ever touch Hermione. If you want to pull up pureblood traditions then molly-."Sirius said as his demeanor quickly darkened. "I still hold the title of Lord Black of the most ancient and noble house of Black-."

"You only like to throw that title around when it's convenient for you." Molly hissed.  
"Your damn right I do; ecspiacaily if it means protecting the ones I love. Let me remind you Molly my family name still holds a lot of power in the ministry be careful of the enemies you make."  
Hermione had to say Sirius could be downright scared if the occasion called for it. Hermione knew Sirius was standing up for her because at the moment Severus couldn't. The last thing they needed was molly running to the ministry saying professors were sleeping with students.

Molly turned pale before quickly turning red again. "THAT'S IT. HERMIONE GRANGER YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED BACK TO MY HOUSE AGAIN. EVER." Molly shrieked walking out of the fire place.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. For everything even what molly and Ronald has done." Arthur said quickly leaving behind her.  
Tears welled in Hermione's eyes.

She covered her face as they began to fall done her face. She felt hands resting on her shoulders. Hermione looked up into steel gray eyes. Seeing those eyes she sank forward into his arms crying. "Sirius, I would never lie about something like. How could she say that to me." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

Sirius wrapped her up into his arms picking her up off the floor. Sirius held her the same way he did the day he had come to her house but no matter how much Sirius hated to admit it she needed severus not him. Sirius looked over his should seeing the potions master watching them intently. "Snape, she needs you."  
Severus silently went over taking Hermione in his arms he heard her cries become silent till she lifted her head looking up to him. "Thank you."

"I want you to know you will never be alone. You have more people in your life that care for you. Everyone in this room loves you and cares for you; even Tonks and Draco who isn't in here right now."  
Hermione looked around the room seeing her parents, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny wore confused expressions but Ginny's eyes held amusement at the site of Hermione in her professors arms.

"Am I missing something here?" Harry asked looking between Hermione and His potions professor.  
"Harry-." Hermione started before Sirius supplied the rest of her sentence.  
"Their together and we're happy for them aren't we harry?" Sirius said with a underlining warning.  
Harry gulped a little, "Of course. Professor if you hurt my sister I will hurt you. Understood."  
Severus raised his brow before giving a nod.


	13. Chapter 13

"Their together and we're happy for them aren't we harry?" Sirius said with a underlining warning.

Harry gulped a little, "Of course. Professor if you hurt my sister I will hurt you. Understood."

Severus raised his brow before giving a nod.

Hermione was home in the library reading. Home being at Grimmauld place now with her cousin. The year past quickly Hermione spent time with her friends though still not comfortable being alone with Ron. Curse or not it was still him that had hurt her; it was hard to get past. During the year Hermione spent time with Severus though not taking their relationship to far. He was still her teacher. Aurors had come to the school taking the memories and view them they set a trial for Ron during the summer. Which was tomorrow.

Sirius decided the day before trail to get Hermione out of the house for something to do instead of being stick inside. Walking in Diagon ally Sirius kept her close to his side to make sure nothing would happen to her. He would never want to have to tell her parents or Severus something happened to her on his time.

"Sirius could we go in here?" Hermione said seeing Flourish andBlotts in front of them.

"Of course pet." Sirius said walking her into the shop.

Hermione stood looking through the rows of books and Sirius close to her side. She looked up hearing the bell ring signaling someone had come into the store. Hermione groaned seeing Pansy Parkinson coming in.

"What is it pet?" Sirius said looking up from the book he was reading tucking it under his arm to buy.

"Pansy Parkinson is in here and I hate her. She is a horrible girl." Hermione said grabbing some books to get herself. "She loves to try and make my life miserable. She finds happiness in it."

Sirius chuckled, "Then she is just like her mother-," Sirius paused smirking. "And her father. Along with the rest of the Parkinson family."

Hermione laughed, "Sirius that's so mean." She whispered.

Leaning down in her ear he whispered, "Well if you truly believed what you just said. You wouldn't be laughing."

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and blood traitor." Pansy Hissed from behind them.

"Bitch." Sirius coughed in his hand. "Sorry have a cough I may be getting sick." Sirius said with a smug smile.

Hermione loved her cousin being such a smartass.

Pansy's Scowl grew deeper. "He should have finished you off that night to bad he was cursed." Pansy spat her eyes then grew wide realizing her mistake. She tried to run for it but Sirius black was too fast.

"Petrificus Totalus" Sirius yelled watching Pansy hit the floor.

"What's going on here?" The shop keeper demanded seeing Pansy in a full body bind curse.

"I need the Aurors now." Sirius barked looking down to pansy. He could see panic in her eyes. The aurors arrived soon aftertaking pansy away.

"We will need you both to come with us as well Miss Dumbledore and Mr. Black." The head auror said stopping in front of Sirius and Hermione.

Sirius and Hermione agreed going with the Aurors giving both of their memories. They called Hermione's parents and Severus to come to the ministry. "Miss Dumbledore?" the head auror stepped through a door.

"Yes?"

"Normally we wouldn't be able to take memories from Miss Parkinson. However, someone is having normal procedures over ridden, so she will be put on trial the same day as Ronald weasley. If the memory is conclusive." The auror stepped out of the room going to check the results of the memories.

"Who would be trying to push this through? Daddy?" Hermione said looking to Albus.

"Not me I am afraid." Albus said looking confused as Hermione.

"I called in a favor." Severus said quietly from her side.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Severus said.

"Why would he even help me?" Hermione asked shocked.

"One, You're a pureblood and related to the Malfoy family and two, Lucius hates the Parkinson family." Severus told her.

The door opened again the head auror stepped in again. "Miss. Parkinson will be tried along with Ron weasley."

"Hermione would you like to go back with your parents till the trial?" Sirius asked. Hermione knew he really wasn't talking about her parents but snape since he was in the castle with them.

"I really would." Hermione told him.

"All right I will see you at trial." Sirius wrapped her in a hug placing a kiss on her head. "I love you pet."

"I love you too Sirius." Hermione said smiling up to him.

"Snape." Sirius said simply extending his hand to the potions master. Who grasped his hand shaking it.

"Black." With a nod Sirius left Hermione in the care of her parents and Severus.

"Well I say let's return to the castle." Albus said motioning to the fireplace.

Hermione spent the afternoon in the castle with her parents for a little while before slipping off to go see Severus alone.

Hermione stood outside Severus's door about to knock when the door was opened quickly revealing Lucius Malfoy standing before her. "Miss. Dumbledore good to see you again."

Hermione was stunned to see Malfoy in Severus's room and being civil with her. "UHHH- You as well Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for today."

Lucius smirked, "Think nothing of it we are family now." Hermione heard his chuckle down the hall as her walked away leaving her stunned in the hall.

"Hermione?" Severus spoke leaning up against the door.

"Sorry that was just odd. He was nice." Hermione said.

"Well that can happen. Despite what has been said about him. He can be a good man."

"When did he get out of Azkaban?" Hermione said remembering at the beginning of the year he was in prison.

"Yesterday. Let's continue this in here." Severus said slipping into his rooms. Hermione followed behind him.

"How did no one know he was out.?" Hermione said taking a seat by the fire on the couch.

"Lucius still has influence over the prophet so he helped keep it quiet." Severus said simply pulling her closer to him. "He back working with the Wizengamot. First thing in the morning."

"Ron's case is first-." Hermione looked up to Severus shocked.

"Yes, He will be presiding over Mr. Weasleys and Miss. Parkinson's case. The final verdict though will be chosen by all members not just him." Severus said.

"Ok, I just know the Weasley and Malfoy family's never got along."

"That's true but it's late and we must be up early tomorrow." Severus said picking Hermione up in his arms taking her into his rooms. They climbed in the bed quickly falling asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"I call this court room to Session now." Lucius Malfoys voice rang out across the hall. Silencing everyone in the room. Hermione set in the courtrooms below the ministry with Severus on her right and Sirius on her left. Her parents behind her creating a ring of support around her for the day.

"Normally we would have questions and a normal trial but seeing as how the memories have been take and viewed from each person in this case by The wizengamot." Lucius turned his eyes on Pansy Parkinson sitting with her family. "Miss Parkinson. You have been charged with use of a unforgivable and any actions of said person under the curse. The Wizengamot has viewed all of your memories and here by find you guilty of all said crimes. Therefore you have be sentenced to Azkaban prison for life. Aurors take her away."

Pansy's mother let out a yell, "No you can't take her now."

"You will find Mrs. Parkinson we can." Lucius said before turning to Ron. "Now Mr. Weasley the courts agreed that you were under the curse." Ron's family looked hopeful until Lucius continued. "However the courts still find you guilty. You will spend one year in Azkaban. Is there anything you would like tosay."

Ron turned to where Hermione was sitting, "I wanted to say Hermione. I am sorry for how I have hurt you. I know I have never been an amazing friend to you. I was able to view the memories of that night. I only hope in time you can forgive me."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes at his words nodding his head. Ron gave her a small smile as the guard took him away.

"Now this court is closed." Lucius said stepping down from the podium.

"It's done now."Severus whispered to her taking her hand.

"Yes it is." She told him tightening her hand in his.

"Would you like to go home?"

"Yes please."


End file.
